


[podfic] Mackerel

by Chestnut_filly



Category: English and Scottish Popular Ballads - Francis James Child
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Inspired by Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: My father's wife changed me into a fish.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[podfic] Mackerel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353458) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Happy second day! I loved this brief story, and the ballad it was based on, and knew I had to podfic it. I also had fun with the cover. I hope you enjoy!

Download from Mediafire: [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ogepmkr1w7rmr7y/Mackerel.mp3/file)


End file.
